Nighttime Punishment
by Endestprana
Summary: Check my tumblr for another story @endestprana... I mainly write there...


" _ **Very well, then…"**_

Late night. It's almost 2 o'clock but all Yoshiko did after she entered the room was focusing herself on the newest game she got yesterday. And what's more, she didn't even heed any attention to Riko who's giving her a good night kiss before the latter went to sleep. Poor Riko. Yoshiko kept playing as she would sometime rolled around the bed and unconsciously hit sleeping Riko beside her. She would sometime shouted, too (not loud enough). And as everyone would expect, there's no way Riko would kept on sleeping happily with her girlfriend was making such a ruckus in the middle of the night.

Riko slowly opened her eyes. She took a peek at the junior who'd just laughed creepily at the screen of her console. "Must be playing that stupid game…" Riko thought as she might be regretting her stupidity for buying the game at yesterday's date. "It's so late at night and all she did is this…, she even ignored me before… this little cheeky fallen angel must be punished or she would repeat this act again tomorrow…" and with that, Riko wore a devilish smile as she laid a sight at the black feather owned by Yoshiko which was left right beside her pillow.

"Ouch!? What was that before!?" Yoshiko starled as she looked behind her to find Riko who's still sleeping happily with only her face out of the blanket. Now, there's no way Riko was the cause of the earlier touch, right? Well, positive thinking must be good for now. Then, another one came. Yoshiko flinched and she almost fell to the floor if she didn't stop the sudden roll of her body. Pissed off, she got up from the bed and went searching for the cause, only to find none. _Get back to game, it's getting close to the boss chamber, no time to lose!_

"Heehh… she didn't even suspected me a bit…interesting…" thought Riko as she slowly reached for the neck of the junior with the feather again. However, right before it touched the neck, Yoshiko suddenly turned back to face the grinning Riko…

"Aha! As I thought!" Yoshiko grinned

"W-Wha!?" surprised Riko who got her hand being held by Yoshiko

"Very clever way of showing your jealousy, huh, Riko…"

"W-What are you talking about?! I-I'm not jealous or anything!"

"Heeeh…, then why did you disturbed me?" Yoshiko raised the chin of her seior with her free hand that put the console earlier

"It's not me, okay?!" Riko kept on insisting

"Hahaha… then, what is this feather doing?" Yoshiko grinned again, now looked more devilish

"…"

"To think that there would come a time where this peace-loving and collected Sakurauchi Riko could be jealous because of a mere game… Hahahaha…"

"Stupid Yocchan!" Riko hit the forehead of the laughing Yoshiko

"Ow! It hurts, Riko! What would you do if it leaves a mark?"

"I don't care!"

"You little…!" Yoshiko bit the tip of Riko's nose

"It hurts, Yocchan! After neglecting me all night, now you bite me too…!" Riko pinched the left cheek of her junior

"Awww…! How dare you, cheeky angel! I'm not neglecting you! I just appreciating the game you bought for me, stupid Riko!"

"Don't make such a stupid excuse!"

"It's not an excuse!"

"Even if all you did was paying attention to that game!?"

"Yes, it's not!"

"Fine, then! Do as you wish, pay all the attention you have to that stupid game, I don't care anymore!" so Riko turned her back and covered herself in the blanket

Yoshiko stopped herself from the urge to counter the words from Riko. Well, she did knew that it was her faut, after all. She even did managed to make Riko who rarely got mad being furious like that. Thinking that it's her responsibility to apologize to Riko first, she tried to hug the senior…

"Hands off!" Riko shouted

"C'mon…, I'm sorry, okay… It's my fault…"

"I don't care!" Yoshiko tried to hug once again but Riko grabbed the hands and tried to release herself

"Lily,, you look so cute when you're mad like this, you know…" she tried to ease her way with a little bit flirting while her hands kept on fighting

"Don't even think I will forgive you just because you affectionately called me like that..!" Riko's face started to blush as Yoshiko spouted the name she got when they became coupled two months ago. A name that Yoshiko usually used when they're high in love (I don't even know the right words to describe it well, but you know what I mean).

"Hey, Lily… Forgive me, okay…? I will stop playing the game from today onwards, okay?" now Riko's hands didn't try to tear the hug anymore

"You're lying…"

"I'm not, Lily… Just look at my face…"

"I don't want to…"

"C'mon, Lily… will you keep on being angry like this? You might make me cry, you know?" sweet words seemed to work, Yoshiko thought to herself

"Cry all you want!"

"If I cry I might run from your house, you know?" _c'mon, just little bit more!_

"…" Riko startled a bit

"Do you want that…?" said Yoshiko as slowly her hands turned the face of her still-pouting senior to her front sight

"…no…" Riko mumbled but Yoshiko can heard it just fine

"So, will you forgive me then…?"

"… I will… but I have conditions…"

"Well, I don't mind. Let's hear it…"

"I want a bite…"

"A bite? A bite of what?" confused Yoshiko

"Your ear." Riko said as her hands held the target of her fangs

"….u-um… Okay…, then, anything else?" _Just how stupid I could get! This is Riko we're talking about! The perverted Riko who finished three volumes of yuri doujin tankobon in a day, for gosh's sake!_

"I also want your neck…"

"O-Okay…, is that all?" _I'm finished!_

"Your nape and collarbones… that's all…" Riko smiled, while on the other hand Yoshiko started to think that maybe she was purposely being tricked all this time

"I-I-I don't mind, Lily…" _Uwaaaaaaaaaaa…!_

"Really? Thank you, Yocchan! I really really love you, Yocchan!" RIko hugged her 'shivering a bit' girlfriend "Now…, if you don't mind…" and so Riko started her journey on Yoshiko's upper body's expedition…

—

The next day, morning came together with the chirping birds' sounds as Riko was preparing the breakfast for her and Yoshiko. She hummed happily as she remembered the greatest journey in all her life last night. "Delicious…just like Yocchan yesterday…" Riko smiled devilishly

Well, the junior, on the other hand, was still busy on trying to figure out the way to hide all the hickeys she got from her ferocious girlfriend. _Well, you're messing with the wrong person here, Yoshiko…_


End file.
